Stronger than the Silence
by coultharddd
Summary: Grace Elizabeth Mason had had enough, she can't cope anymore, can her mother Rachel Mason pull her through this, or has Grace gone forever?. Up's and down's of life after you have suffered pain at the hands of someone else. Reddie. Some reference to violence, Some strong language in chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rachel Mason, Eddie Lawson and Olivia Mason were sat in the front room of their home. Rachel and Eddie had been together for 4 years now and after a very busy weekend Eddie was finally all moved in.

'Mum what's for takeout?' Olivia asked her mother. Rachel started at her, taking in all of her beauty. Olivia Rose Mason was 11 years old a slim auburn headed girl just like her mother, she was a sensitive soul and was a mummy's girl. Olivia has just started at waterloo road, the school where her mum was the headmistress, something which Olivia loved, she really enjoyed learning.

'Earth to my mother' Olivia giggled waving her hand in front of her mother's face

'Eddie I think the old age has hit her' Olivia stated as Rachel swatted her across the head

'Oi you! I was thinking, now pizza?' she smiled

'Yes' both Eddie and Olivia said in unison, to which Rachel laughed. They ordered food and before they knew it, it had been delivered and everyone was tucking in. The room was full of laughter, warmth and happiness; the perfect end to a busy week.

This moment was interrupted by the phone ringing, which Rachel groaned before getting up to get it. Olivia and Eddie continued to laugh and eat, they got on so well, perfect little family unit, no stressors, not quibbles, nothing...yet.

'Hello' Rachel answered walking into the kitchen.

'Wonder who that is at 8pm on a Sunday' Olivia asked Eddie

'Probably your grandparents making sure we are settled'

'Oh yeah' Olivia agreed and continued to eat.

After about 10 minutes Rachel came back into the room, she had a confused and pale pallor to her face. Eddie immediately rushed to his feet to greet her as she entered.

'Everything ok Rach?' he asked

'Yeah, urm..yeah..no..urm' Rachel struggled to find her words, Olivia went to get her a glass of water as eddie guidied her to the sofa.

'Here you go mum' she handed the water over

'Thanks sweetheart' Rachel took a sip

'Urm, Olivia that was your dad' Rachel said in shock, Eddie knelt infront of Rachel, He knew her and her ex-partner Ian ended when Olivia was just 2 years old. He knew they kept contact for emergencies but that was it, he did not want Olivia, so what did he want now?

'What!? Why, I haven't seen him properly for nearly 5 years' she rambled, getting worked up

'Its your sister, she is in trouble at school, he wants us to come and visit in the Easter holidays' She explained. Eddie was puzzled he knew Rachel's other daughter lived with Ian in America, he Knew all about Grace Mason, but he couldn't understand why this had shocked Rachel so much.

'Oh, so when we are we going to America! I can't wait to see Grace, its been 2 years since i seen her in person' Olivia shrieked now getting excited at the thought of America and visiting her sister.

'Well I suppose we'll have to go in the Easter holidays, Listen Olivia why don't you go and have a shower and get ready for bed, back to school tomorrow, i'll sort the trip tonight and tell you in the morning' She smiled at her youngest and kissed her forehead.

'Ok, goodnight mum, Goodnight Eddie'. Olivia kissed them goodnight, knowing when she isn't wanted for the conversation.

Moments later eddie broke the silence, he placed a loving hand on her knees whilst knelt infront of her

'Rach darling, I don't understand, why are you so shocked' he questioned

'Eddie I just don't get it, I haven't spoken to Ian for 5/6 years, I mean I hardly speak or see grace because he hates me, he uses grace as a toy to try and score points with me, this must be bad for him to ask for my input. I told you how when we split Grace was 6, he took her and took her to America with his business, a place she has dreamt of going to since growing up, he is wealthy so after a few years he got her new phones etc and completely cut us out, I didn't speak to grace until 5/6 years ago when I eventually found her on face book, she was 11 then and hated me, said I left her and blamed me for everything. I think as she has grown she has realised that it wasn't true and it was her dad, which is when she started to play up for him. I tried to convince her to come home, it didn't work, she Skype's often as you known and came home for Christmas 2 years ago, but is so secretive about her life out there, now I know why, its because she is a little shit that is in trouble. Trust me, its bad for Ian to ask for my help.' Rachel explained whilst Eddie sat and listened, he adored Rachel and would do anything for her.

'Well then, lets book some flights, we have 'a little shit' to sort out' he mocked and Rachel giggled, feeling a lot more settled. ' _We have'_ she thought, she knew she was lucky. She lent in and kissed him softly.

'We don't have to book flight, Ian has booked and paid for them, we fly out next week for 10 days, so we'll be spending Easter out there and back before beginning of term.

'Sorted, free holiday' eddie laughed

'I love you Edward Zachary Lawson' She mumbled

'I love you Rachel Elizabeth Mason' he responded with a soft kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! Please keep reading. Apologies for the delay in updating it wouldn't let me do it for some reason. Sorry still new around here.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **Chapter 2**

The next morning came; everyone was sat around the table eating breakfast getting ready for the new few days ahead of the Easter holidays.

'So Grace has been naughty? What a shock' Olivia said sarcastically much to Rachel's dismay

'Olivia enough, I don't know what's happening, we'll find out in just over 1 weeks time' Rachel stated.

'So tell me about Grace' Eddie asked trying to break the tension

'She is pretty, tiny, blonde, fake, hates mum, hates the me...urmm..' Olivia started

'Olivia Rose Mason that's enough.' Rachel snapped, both Olivia and Eddie were surprised by her tone.

'Your sister is a loving young women, she does not hate us, unfortunately she doesn't really know us' Rachel said disheartened

'Yeah cos Ian has brain washed her' Olivia scoffed

'Now you know I don't like you bad mouthing your father'

'Sorry, But honestly Eddie, she is like 3cm wide and is fake' Olivia replied jumping from her seat and leaving before Rachel shouted

'She is not Eddie' Rachel attempted to reassure him.

'I know I did meet her 2 years ago, but I didn't really get to know her, so tell me about the other member of the mason army' he said pulling her onto his lap.

'Well liv was right about some things, she is blonde, and slim, too small for my liking, she is athletic, runs a lot, stubborn, fierce, and naughty'. Rachel laughed

'Sounds like the rebel mason' Eddie chuckled

'She is, always has been' Rachel smiled at the memories and sunk into eddies embrace more.

'I hate to break this but we need to run a school' Eddie sighed

'I know, common, let's go. Liv you ready' Rachel shouted up the stairs and liv came bouncing down

'Sorry mum' she stated and hugged her mother

'It's ok sweet, just please don't think she hates us, she doesn't and she isn't fake' Rachel reasoned

'I know but she is just so perfect mum, I want to be her' Liv admitted awkwardly, looking down and shuffling her feet.

'Liv, you are perfect yourself, you are good at things I bet grace isn't, and vice versa' Eddie butted in, pulling liv into a hug.

'True, she is pretty crap at school, but I can't run as far as her' Liv laughed

'There we go' Rachel rubbed her back

'Thanks mum, Eddie' she smiled before leaving for school.

 _Mean while in LA, America..._

'What do you mean you invited mum over' Grace argued. She was stood in the kitchen in her pyjamas, she had her long blonde hair tied back, no make-up and her tiny frame was shaking with anger as she looked towards her father, waiting for a reply.

'Well, I told her you were in trouble at school' he slurred in his drunken state. This had been a regular occurrence for the past 2 years, ever since Grace went to Rochdale for Christmas, he knew then he had lost his daughter to a better person, not that he would admit that to anyone.

'But I'm not' she argued

'Nope, but she can come and see my success, and she will be falling at my feet begging for me back and I will say no, slam the bitch down and she will be hurt, she wont want to see me, or you ever again' he hissed edging closer to her.

'You're sick, I hope she brings her boyfriend, he is so much more than you, I'll be begging her to take me home with her' she snapped and his hand collided with her face.

'Don't you dare speak to me like that' he shouted

'I hate you, inviting mum was the worst thing ever, you really think you can hold off hitting me or hurting me for a full 10 days whilst she is here and play happy families? Yeah right' she cried and went to storm off, before Ian grabbed her, threw her against the fridge, pinned her there by her throat.

'No, not again no, please, I'm sorry' She cried gasping for air and then he punched her in the stomach.

'You know I didn't even want you, it was just to spite your mum, so what gives you the right to speak to me like filth' he spat and he continued to force his hands around her neck and hit her repeatedly where it didn't show. Her silent tears ran down her face and heart breaking sobs echoed in the empty house.

please comment

Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! I had more written so thought why not upload some for you guys! Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

The day had come for the Mason/Lawson house hold to travel to America. Excitement and nervousness were the main feelings running through everyone. Rachel was feeling so nervous about seeing her daughter who she dearly missed, but also concerned about what was going on.

'You nearly ready' Eddie asked walking into the kitchen

'hmm, as I will ever be' Rachel sighed

Eddie walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

'Hey, everything is going to be ok, you are going to be so excited to see her when you get there, and whatever the issue is with school, I have every bit of faith that you can sort it, heck you are the head of waterloo road, if you can't fix it, no one can' He smiled

'Thank you Eddie' she turned to face his and kissed him on the lips.

'Eddie im just worried that im going to enjoy seeing her so much it will break my heart leaving without her' she said sadly dipping her head

'Well, when we are over there you can always suggest coming home with us for a 'cooling off' period' He said lifting her head.

'you would be ok with that?' she asked

'Rachel as long as you are in my life im happy' He beamed

'Oh eddie, what did I do to deserve you'

'I don't know but I think it must have been something huge because I am a saint' he mocked and Rachel playfully swatted him on the arm.

'What are you like' she laughed, heading towards the living room to get liv.

'Liv you ready my sweet' she asked

'Yep, im so excited mum' liv squeaked hugging her mum causing Rachel to laugh

'Well come on then, let's go' Rachel smiled.

They all packed their suitcases into the car and eddie drove towards the airport, the journey was full of happiness and laughter, Eddie was telling Liv about that time Rachel described him as 'dull as dish water' which Liv found hilarious. They parked at the airport and headed towards their terminal.

'Mum Its been ages since we've been on holiday'

'I know Liv, it's been a few years now'

'Maybe we can have a family one towards the end of the year' eddie piped up

'yes, that would be great' Liv smiled

Their flight was announced some moment later and they boarded the plan and set off to America.

 _Mean while in LA, America..._

 **'** Morning Gray' Graces friends called out to her entering the school gates

'Hey guys' she turned to greet them

'Looking hot today Gray' Nate replied, Nate was Grace's current on/off boyfriend, they were currently off.

'No.' She shut him down and he quickly left

'Woah, what was that about Gray?' Lucy one of her best friends asked

'The jerk spent the other night at Tiffany's house' she scorned. Tiffany being the enemy of Grace and her friends, they had a strong dislike to each other.

'Oh, well he is old news, you don't want anyone that has been sleeping around' James said linking arms with the girls and walking into form.

'So whats the latest, Oh wait, Gray isn't your mum coming today' James asked

'Yeah, I'm really nervous' she admitted

'Don't be, just think its 10 days where your dad aint going to touch you, or get drunk and you get to see your mum and sister' Lucy said rubbing grace's arm supportively

'Yeah I suppose, hopefully dad won't be around much, I am thinking of telling her you know, maybe going back to England' she sighed

'You need to tell her, as much as I want you here forever and ever, you are not safe' Lucy replied and James agreed.

'Anyway, the fun part, dad told her I was doing bad at school, and I've actually been good this week, so I need to cause trouble' she giggled

'Good!? Gray we've had detention everyday this week, not to mention term finishes today for Easter and we have to come in Monday for 2 hours detention' James looked at her in disbelief

'Yes, well not enough trouble then' She laughed. Grace had decided to try and ruin her dads plan and really play up in school, more than normal so her mum's attention never flipped towards her dad.

With that they all went about their day, the standard cheeking of teachers, forgetting homework and not turning up for some was part of the day. It had to be said the trio were some of the naughtiest kids in school, but they still produced good grades, much to everyone's annoyance. The bell went for break and Grace saw Nate and Tiff in the corner of the canteen kissing. Lucy saw this and tried to grab Grace but it was too late, she had saw red, Nate was 'her man' and it was the ultimate betrayal in her eyes to go with Tiff when they were 'off'. Grace walked over to them and poured her ice cold water all over them.

'OH MY GOD, WHATS WRONG WITH YOU' Tiff flipped at her

'What, I thought things needed to cool down a bit' she mocked

'YOU LITTLE RAT' Tiff stated and lunged toward her, grabbing her hair and pulling Grace to the floor. They continued to fight it out with everyone cheering them on until teachers entered the room and pulled them apart.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON' one of them roared.

'IT WAS HER, THE LITTLE RAT TIPPED HER DRINK DOWN ME' Tiff screamed

'NO, IT WAS HER, I MIGHT HAVE TIPPED MY DRINK BUT AT LEAST I AINT SPREADING MY LEGS' Grace hit back and they both went for each other again, this time being dragged away by teachers, and escorted to the headmasters office.

'Mr burke' One of the teachers approached the headmaster whilst entering his office.

'These two have been fist fighting in the canteen' he explained before leaving the room.

'Is this true?' he asked, although he didn't need too looking at the state of them.

'Sir' they both agreed and nodded their heads

'But she started it, throwing water down me, look im soaked, this is the latest Dior cardigan too, its ruined' Tiff huffed. And Mr Burke just glared at her

'Tiff you can spend the day in isolation, move it, see to it you come back next year with a better attitude' he dismissed her, he could not be bothered as it was the last day of term.

'Now, Grace' he paused.

'I think I'm going to have to ask your parents to come in, Im going to suspend you' He reasoned

'WHAT, SHE GETS ISOLAION AND I GET SUSPENSION' Grace's anger hit the roof

'Yes, now watch your tone young lady' He snapped

'NO, YOU NEED TO LEARN ABOUT EQUALITY'

'Excuse me, just this week you have spent every day in isolation, everyday in afterschool detention, you referred to one teacher as a 'stupid cow' you've not completed one piece of coursework and your even in detention Monday when Easter holidays start, and now this, fighting and we haven't even been in school for 3 whole hours, I want to see your father Monday end off.' He argued.

'well my mum will also be here, she runs a school, she can teach you a thing or two because quite frankly you have the personality of a speed bump' she snarled.

'OUT' he shouted. Grace did not need to be told twice. She hurried out of the office and towards her friends. She hadn't meant to get in that much trouble. She went about the rest of the day keeping her head down, she was watching the clock knowing her mum and sister and Eddie were arriving at 7pm. She decided not to tell her dad about the suspension and let her mum find out Monday, knowing her dad wouldn't come anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**More for you! Thanks for everyone's kind words about this fic! The next few chapters are just fillers before some big drama, so if anyone wants to see any specific scenes just let me know I'm sure I can write them in!**

 **Enjoy...**

 **Chapter 4**

7pm was fast approaching... Grace was pacing the house for 2 reasons, one; her mother and sister and Eddie were due to arrive at the airport then, meaning she had to leave soon, two; her father was nowhere to be seen, she was praying he wasn't going to come home drunk.

 _Oh my god, what do I wear, where is dad? Does this top go with this skirt? What if he comes home drunk? Should I call him? What if mum doesn't like me, what If Eddie doesn't like me? What If I don't like Eddie? Where are those bloody shoes!_

'Yes, found them' she said to herself, breaking out of her racing thoughts. She quickly got changed, and was finishing up when the door bell went, making her jump a mile. She ran down the stairs and opened the door to find Martin the chauffer they use for her dads business waiting.

'Your carriage awaits my lady' He mocked, making Grace giggle.

'Why Thank you Martin' she replied sarcastically, and locked up the house, ready to pick her family up from the airport.

'Nervous?' Martin asked. Martin has been the family's chauffer for 8 years. Due to Ian having a multimillion restaurant chain around all of America, known as 'The GEM' he decided he'd hire Martin to escort him to meetings, escort Grace to and from school, and any other errands, such as airport runs. Martin was very fond of Grace, he had watched her grow up, seen her spend most of her weekends at her father's restaurant in town overseeing the running, learning, and he had recently seen Ian coming home drunk almost every night and the sparkle slowly being removed from Graces eyes day by day.

'Just a little, you haven't seen dad have you?' she asked

'He will be home, don't worry, I've sent for someone to collect him, and sent a large coffee with it' he laughed.

'Thanks, you're a star' she smiled. She often ranted to Martin about her dads drunken states because she knew he'd seen him in that way, but she never opened up about the abuse.

The Journey to the airport is a short one, about 15 minutes. They pulled up and Grace checked herself in the mirror before stepping out of the blacked out Range Rover.

'Won't be long' she called and took a deep breath before walking into the airport and waiting by the arrival lounge for them.

Elsewhere...

'I hate customs' Liv moaned

'I don't think anyone likes it liv' Eddie laughed and she huffed

'I think someone is tired and jet lagged' Rachel looked at her youngest, before wrapping one arm around her shoulders and pulling her in close.

'I just want to change and eat' liv huffed causing Rachel and Eddie to laugh

'Wont be long, Im sure your sister knows some great places to eat' Rachel smiled

'I'm not going out to eat in these clothes, this is comfy airport stuff, not family meal' Liv looked at her mum in shock

'Liv, you are in jeans and a top, you look fine' Rachel stated, sensing her daughter needed sleep more than food.

They collected their luggage and were walking through the arrival lounge looking out for Grace and that's when Rachel spotted her...

Rachel stopped in her tracks for a moment, in the distance she could see a tall, slim girl with long beautiful blonde curly hair that was bouncing off her shoulders, a white crop top paired with a mid length flowing metallic silver skirt, silver sandals and a dusty pink long length kimono. Rachel was in awe, her daughter looked stunning. She started to well up.

It was at this moment grace noticed her mum, she smiled and begun to walk closer. Eddie and Liv stepped back, watching the scene before them unfold, Rachel dropped her bags and Grace started to run towards her, into her loving embrace.

They hugged Rachel and Grace both crying into each other, holding on for dear life.

'Oh my baby' Rachel cried into grace's shoulder

'Mum' she sobbed.

'Let me look at you' Rachel said clasping her face and wiping away some tears

'You look beautiful young lady, stunning' Rachel smiled and Grace giggled

'Grace' a shy voice echoed behind her

'Livvy!' Grace spun around and hugged her sister.

'I missed you so much' Liv cried

'Me to babes' Grace smiled

'Hi Eddie, Nice to meet you again' she smiled and hugged him. Grace really was a warm person.

'You too Grace' Eddie smiled

'Right, come on lets get out of here, I'm starving, have you guys eaten?' Grace stated picking up a bag from her mum, causing Eddie to chuckle.

'What?' Grace asked

'Nothing, just within 5 minutes I can already see how you and your sister are alike' he smirked

'Excuse me, I'm nothing like her, she is trouble' Liv joked

'Oi you' Grace nudged Liv playfully

'Let's not forget we are here because you are in trouble' Liv replied and Rachel rolled her eyes

'Honestly Liv, lets just enjoy the moment, your sister is always in trouble' Rachel laughed causing everyone else too, and Grace pretending to be hurt.

'Woah, is that your car?' Liv asked

'No, Everyone this is Martin, our chauffer' She smiled

'Hello Everyone' He smiled and opened up the boot. Rachel and Eddie both looked at each other in amazement. Rachel had no idea Ian was doing so well for himself, she was pleased about this, thinking it meant Grace had a stable up brining. She did not know how wrong she was.

'Right home?' Martin asked

'No, I need food' Grace groaned

'As ever' He mocked and Grace stuck her tongue out

'Everyone want food?' She called

'Yes' they replied in unison.

'Martin can you stop by the GEM, I'll grab some to go' Grace asked

'Of course, Grace he isn't there' Martin whispered but Rachel heard him and looked towards the conversation in the front of the car

'Good, but I want food, I'm not checking on him' She lied. They were talking about Ian, but Rachel didn't know this.

The journey was filled with general chit chat, lots of 'I missed you's' and Grace explaining about her father's business to Eddie.

'So, this is the GEM, One of dad's restaurants' she stated as they pulled up outside what looked like a mansion not a restaurant

'The GEM?' Eddie questioned

'Yep, Grace Elizabeth Mason, GEM' She smiled proudly before continuing 'This one is named after me, because I oversaw all the construction and management' She smiled proudly, shortly after Martin came back with food and they headed home.

They pulled up in the drive and Graces mind was put to rest as the lights were on, meaning her dad was home. They got out and Martin assisted with the suitcases.

'Wow' Eddie said, pulling Rachel into him and holding her tight, wanting to take in the scenery surrounding the house with her

'I know, its lush isn't it' Rachel looked at him

'Yeah, but its not as good as our home' He mumbled and kissed her on the lips

'I love you Eddie, Thank you for all of this' She smiled and he responded with a Kiss.

'Come on love birds' Liv called following Grace to the front door.

'I swear this door is bigger than my bedroom' Liv mocked as they entered the house.

True, it was a beautiful house, the kind dreams are made of, but it wasn't home. Not to Grace.

Everyone spilled into the house, and grace took them into the lounge area, where she knew her dad would be, unfortunately it was introduction time.

'Dad' she called, he stood up to greet the family, and was annoyed to see Eddie stood there, Grace had warned him but he did not believe her.

'Rachel'

'Ian'

They both said bitterly...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _'_ _Rachel'_

 _'_ _Ian'_

 _They both said bitterly..._

Eddie placed an arm on Rachel's back to let her know he was there.

'Aww how touching, you must be the latest boyfriend' Ian spat and held his hand out for Eddie to shake, which he reluctantly did so. Rachel could feel her blood starting to boil.

'Eddie, Nice to meet you Ian'

'Can't promise the same Eddie' Ian mumbled and Eddie just let it rise of his head, Rachel had warned Eddie about Ian

'Don't start dad for god sakes' Grace bit and he flung around sharply, which didn't go unnoticed by everyone, normally Ian would have hit her, but he hand to remember he had an audience. They glared at one another before Ian turned back around. Rachel noted the tension and the fear that seemed to be hiding behind her daughters eyes.

'Apologies Eddie, I'm just shocked, I wasn't aware you were coming' He lied

'Rachel, it's lovely to see you, looking well' He smiled and they awkwardly hugged

'Nice house you have here' She stated, she didn't know what else to say to him without being rude. They didn't have the best of breakups.

Ian had cheated on her with one of his work colleagues, Rachel only needed to be betrayed once and that was enough, she kicked him out and filed for divorce. It was a clean break up until he started to fight for custody of Grace, she was only 6 but what made it worse was Rachel knowing that Ian didn't even want kids, he was a career man, and he hated the family life. Olivia was just 2 at the time. It never went to court, Ian announced he was moving to America and Rachel hadn't seen him since he bribed Grace to go and live with him. She had a strong dislike to the man, he broke her heart and took her daughter, she hated herself for letting it happen, but she was fearful of what he'd do, she wanted a peaceful life and vowed to visit grace as often as possible, but that never happened sadly, unbeknown to Rachel, Ian had a serious control over Grace and if Grace talked about her mum when she was younger he'd lock her in a room out the way, so eventually she stopped.

'Oh, wow, Olivia, is that you, let me look at you, so beautiful and grown' Ian gushed looking at the 11 year old behind Rachel.

'hi dad' she whispered

'Come here' He held out his arms and Liv went and hugged him.

'Right that's enough happy families, I'm starving, Dad we got food from the GEM, I presume you've eaten' Grace interrupted; she didn't want Liv growing to like her dad. Rachel shot a look to her oldest daughter she couldn't believe how bitter she was acting towards her dad, she knew something wasn't right between them. She wanted to know what.

'Yes. Have you shown our guests around' Ian grumbled looking down and Grace.

'I will now, you off out?' she questioned, knowing he was going to go and get drunk

'Well yes, unfortunately guys I've been called to a business meeting tomorrow and Monday so I'll be staying in Seattle this weekend, I'll be back Tuesday' He smiled

'So you won't be at school Monday then' Grace asked

'Obviously not' He spat at her

'Ian, don't speak to her like that' Rachel bite back at him

'I think it's better I'm away by the looks of things, enjoy your stay' Ian snapped and left swiftly, leaving Grace home with her family.

'That's it, leave again' Grace shouted as he slammed the door.

'Right let me show you around' Grace smiled; she knew her dad would be booking some hotel in town just to get drunk. Rachel was stood in disbelief, she couldn't believe what she had just witnessed, and she made a mental note to talk to Grace about this.

The evening passed it was nearing 10pm now; everyone was settling in and was fed and watered. They were catching up, talking about their trip over when Grace's phone beeped.

 _You out tonight?_

 _Party down town, see you at 11?_

 _James x_

'Urm, are you guys heading to bed soon?' Grace asked nervously

'I will be, I'm shattered' Liv stated

'Won't be long, Jetlag is setting in, whys that love?' Rachel asked her oldest stroking her head

'No reason, I'm off out that's all' She smiled like it was nothing

'Excuse me what' Rachel questioned

'What? It's a Friday, you are going to sleep it's not like I'm abandoning you' She huffed and walked up stairs to get changed and text James back.

 _Be at mine in 20,_

 _Martin can drive us in_

 _Gray x_

Liv had taken herself off to bed and Rachel was downstairs waiting for her daughter to come down when she did, Rachel was not impressed. Grace had changed into a black playsuit and black strappy heels.

'Grace, I don't know what kind of household your father runs here, but you are NOT going out looking like that, and where are you actually going? You are ONLY 15' Rachel reasoned

'He runs a shit household, I do what I want, he doesn't care, and he is always out himself.' She argued back and walked towards the hallway.

'Grace' Rachel pulled her arm to stop her walking away

'WHAT?' she snapped

'What is going on with you and your father?' Rachel wasn't dumb; she could see there was no relationship there

'Nothing, he always goes away on weekends, mum...' They were interrupted by the door ringing, it was James and Lucy.

'Awwww hey girl! Look at you! Give me a twirl' James insisted. Eddie came into the corridor hearing the commotion

'Nate is out tonight, he is going to want to be all up on you girl' Lucy giggled

'James, Luce, this is my mum Rachel and Eddie' she said introducing them to each other

'Nice to meet you but we really got to go' James laughed, it was clear he had already had a few drinks

'Where are you going? What time will you be home? do you have a key?' Rachel had lots of questioned but Grace was already leaving the house

'Oops almost forgot' she said running into the kitchen before retuning with a full bottle of Jack Daniels Whiskey

'Don't worry mum, I'll be back soon' she laughed

'We'll try and have her home before Monday' James laughed and shut the door. With that they were gone.

'Eddie her backside was hanging out of that playsuit' Rachel stated in shock of what just happened

'Yeah' he nodded shocked too

'And she took whiskey out'

'Yeah' he nodded

Rachel turned to him

'Eddie what the hell just happened' she questioned

'Rach, if this is how she lives her life, we can't intervene on day one, it will push her away, she clearly doesn't get on with Ian, you need to be a mother to her but not be Rachel Mason headmistress' he shifted and looked down, hoping Rachel wouldn't bite his head off

'No you're right, I need to actually see how she lives her life I suppose, although from the chuffer, to the attitude towards Ian and the drunken nights out I already don't approve'. She admitted

'Can I say something? Honestly?' Eddie asked placing arms on Rachel's shoulders as she nodded

'Ian isn't coming Monday to the school, my guess is he doesn't turn up to much related to her school, from Grace's comment he is hardly ever home, I think she is living the life of luxury because she doesn't have a stable parent, she doesn't Have boundaries. Rachel he is never here for her' Eddie finished

'How can you know that Eddie, we shouldn't jump to conclusions' Rachel looked at him, desperately begging for it not to be true

'Because Grace didn't ask a million questions when he was leaving, in fact she asked him she knew he wouldn't be here, she didn't shout of kick off when he said he wouldn't be there Monday, which suggests she was expecting it, and when I got a drink from the fridge earlier there is hardly any food in there, I don't think either of them are going to do the family food shop tomorrow morning are they, He isn't here, I just know it.' Eddie explained and Rachel had to agree

'Oh Eddie, Why did I ever let her go?' Rachel asked tearing up

'Hey, listen, you can always bring her home' He smiled and so did she

'Let's go up to bed, enjoy the weekend and think about Grace and her behaviour on Monday when we see what the school has to say yeah?' he guided her towards the stairs

'Eddie is she safe out there?'

'Martin took them, I'm sure he won't let them out of his sight' He reasoned and guided the love of his life up to bed, where they both eventually settled and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**apologies for the delay Ive been working Night shifts! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it just a little filler.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and follows**

 **Chapter 6**

'OH SHIT' was the words echoing around the house after massive crash, followed by some giggles

'Shhhhhhh' Grace laughed, she looked at the flood and she had hit over the standing lamp trying to take her shoes off.

Rachel and Eddie woke to the noise, they glanced at each other and panicked, being in unfamiliar surrounding they really had no clue what the noise was, although they both knew what it was likely to be. As Rachel wrapped her dressing gown on they both rushed down stairs to find Grace, James and Lucy in the hall way laughing at the fallen lamp

'Grace!' Rachel hissed, taking in state of her daughter

'Shhhhhhhh my mum and her boyfriend are asleep' grace mentioned in her drunken state

'I am your mother'. Rachel said sternly. As Eddie was helping James stands up

'Im so sorry Rachel, I tried to get her to her room' Came a voice from behind, Rachel realised this was Martin

'No, Thank you for brining her home, you must be tired, its early hours in the morning, you go get some rest I'll deal with this' Rachel smiled softly

'Urm, Rachel its 10am, I've been home all night' He looked at her confused

'What? 10 am? 10AM!' She shouted at Grace who was just too drunk to care

'Martin please can you take these two home, we'll deal with Grace' Eddie interjected to which Martin agreed.

'Love you baby girl' they said in unison leaving the house.

'Grace look at the state of you' as she said that Grace stumbled back and fell on the floor,

'Woaaaaah, are you, youu alright?' Grace asked Eddie, not realising it was her that fell. Eddie couldn't help but stifle a laugh

'I can't get my shoes off' grace spoke

'You don't have any on that why' Rachel replied

'Oh... well that answers a lot' Grace laughed

'How much have you drank young lady'

'Young lady, has drunk a tiny tiny tiny amount...of non alcoholic drinks' Grace erupted with laughter thinking she was hilarious

'right up, get to bed' Rachel had enough at this point

'God, who are you my mum?' Grace said trying to stand up using the wall and Rachel for support

'Yes'

'Well, you haven't been here for 10 years, so no need to start now' Grace Spat shoving her arm off her

'GET TO BED' Rachel shouted, she was angry with her daughter

'No, I'm going to bed' Grace drunkenly replied and left them alone.

As soon as she was earshot Eddie laughed

'Eddie it's not funny, she has been out drinking for nearly 12 hours! She is in a venerable state and was rude to me' Rachel stressed

'Yes I know, but remember our conversation? I'm not condoning it at all, the drinking age in America is 21, she is ridiculously underage, but we have to accept this is her life, you have to understand something before you can change it' He smiled

'yeah I know' she huffed

'I can't believe its 10am!' Eddie said

'I know, it's been a while since I've slept in that long, how Liv is still asleep is beyond me' Rachel giggled

'Should we go back to bed miss mason?' Eddie winked and kissed her

'Hmm, sounds good to me Mr Lawson' she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, pulling him towards the bedroom.

A few hours later Grace woke in her bed, she looked around and placed a hand on her head

'Oh my' She gasped as memories of last night come flooding back. She dragged herself out of bed realising she still had her playsuit on; she quickly changed into shorts and t-shirt before heading down stairs. Grace glanced at the clock and seen it was 2pm, she was feeling guilty, she knew that her mum, sister and Eddie had wasted a day inside due to her being in bed.

She walked into the kitchen grabbing glass of water and some aspirin before walking towards the noise she could here in the distance. Grace walked into the garden and seen Liv and Eddie in the pool, whilst Rachel was sunbathing. She stood and watched the scene before her, taking in just how happy they look. It was then that Grace realised she did not fit into this family, she decided not to tell her mum about her dad knowing that her mum wouldn't believe her anyway, but that she did not belong with them, they are happy and they deserve that, they don't deserve my pain she thought to herself.

'Afternoon Grace' Olivia said, swimming over to her sister, breaking her from her thoughts

'Afternoon' Grace smiled

'Mum can I have a word' Grace asked before Rachel even had chance to greet her.

'Of course' Rachel smiled, grabbing her kimono and wrapping it around her before following Grace inside

'Hey sweetheart' Rachel rubbed Grace's back taking a seat at the kitchen table. Rachel knew what this was about

'Mum, I'm sorry for what I said to you this morning, I was very drunk and angry at you for trying to mother me, and I'm sorry that you've all had to stay in today because of me' Grace said looking at her mum nervously

'Thank you for apologising; as far as today goes, I don't think we would have gone anywhere anyway, were all jet lagged so don't worry about that sweetheart, as for this morning... i should be saying sorry too, you are my baby girl and I hated seeing you in that state, but I do need to realise I haven't been around for the last 10 years of your life, I can't expect you to listen to me now, but Grace I do expect you to treat me with respect' Rachel finished and Grace dipped her head. For Grace this was one of the first times she had been 'told off' by a caring parent.

'I'm sorry' she mumbled and Rachel pulled her in for a hug

'Come on darling, I want a fun filled holiday yeah?' Rachel asked and grace nodded looking back up at her

'I love you darling' Rachel said kissing her on top of her head

'I love you too mum, I missed you' Grace smiled weakly.

'Me too baby' Rachel softly smiled; she held out her hand and led her back to the garden where everyone else was.

'Grace I can't believe you have a swimming pool' Olivia stated

'They are boring when you have one liv, trust me' Grace laughed

'So everyone I was thinking, would you like to go for a meal down the GEM tonight? It's really good on a Saturday evening, live entertainment' Grace looked around

'Yeah, sounds good to me' Rachel smiled and Eddie nodded in agreement

'Yay, it's quite a formal dress code so we may need to go shopping' Grace smirked and Olivia jumped out of the pool

'I want to go shopping' she shouted running towards Grace

'Olivia Rose mason slow down before you fall' Rachel raised her voice

'yes mum' Olivia sulked causing everyone to laugh

'Fab, right let's get dressed Martin can take us in' Grace said leaving the garden

'Urm Grace Wait, does Martin have to take us?' Rachel asked, she wasn't keen on being chauffeured around, she was independent

'Yeah, Dad isn't home so I get him all to myself, come on, you'll thank me later. Eddie you coming or what' She called.

Everyone was now dressed and ready to head to town

'Oh wait' Grace was rummaging through a draw and she found a debit card

'Grace what's that?' Rachel questioned

'Dad's debit card, Shopping and dinner are on him' She smirked

'No Grace' Rachel called but Grace was already in the car

'Yes mum' she huffed as they piled in

'No' Rachel said sternly

'It's ok Grace we don't mind treating you' Eddie offered but Grace shot him a look from the front seat

'Oh for god sakes, Martin call Ian please' Grace asked, it hadn't gone unnoticed she called him Ian

'Hello?' Ian answered over the loud speaker

'Hi Sir, its Martin, I have Grace and the family wanting to speak with you, you're on loud speaker' He added and Grace looked at Martin laughing knowing full well he did that so Ian was polite.

'Dad I'm going into town and eating at the GEM tonight, you're paying' she stated

'Right? So why are you calling me, I'm very busy for goodness Grace' He huffed

'Just letting you know I'm spending your money, I got your debit card from the draw'

'Look Grace I really don't care, it's there to be spent, do what you want with it' he hissed getting annoyed

'Ian' Rachel interrupted

'Rachel' he sarcastically replied

'Do you not think this is wrong? You can't just let her spend loads of money on whatever she wants'

'Rachel, I will let my daughter do what she wants if it keeps her off my bloody case when I'm at important meetings' He spat

'Well I will be talking to you when I see you about some values that OUR daughter needs to be taught' she cut across him and Grace laughed

'See you whenever dad' She went to end the call

'Oh wait, Grace? I want Vivienne Westwood as a sponsor so can you go and spend loads of money in their please, Thanks. See you whenever I see you' He said and hung up the phone.

Rachel and Eddie were angry, very angry.

'So Olivia, You ready for some American Shopping?' Grace smirked

'YES PLEASE' she smiled and clapped her hands. She was so excited.

Rachel held Eddie's hand, she was seething at Ian's attitude, but was determined not to let him ruin the day, so into town they went.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm not sure if many people are reading this? anyway here is more.. again just filler stuff until the big reveal...**

 **Chapter 7**

The Mason/Lawson Family were just applying the finishing touches to their outfits before heading out for a meal.

'Rach, my tie' Eddie sulked, he hated ties, but the GEM dress code was 'Black Tie'. Rachel laughed

'Come here' she giggled softly straightening it up for him

'You look perfect Rach' He beamed. She truly did, her body was wrapped in a red strapless dress, with small back heels.

'You don't look so bad yourself' She smirked and placed a kiss on his lips

'ready?' she asked and he nodded

'Girls you ready?' She called and gushed with pride as Olivia walked down the steps

'What do you think mum, Eddie' she said twirling around in her dusty pink dress, her auburn hair was in ringlets and she had new sparkly silver sandals.

'Beautiful, Oh Liv I don't want you to grow up' Rachel admitted hugging her daughter

'Mum I'm only 11, I'm not exactly old' She joked

'You look wonderful Liv' Eddie smiled, He was proud of her, He seen her as one of his own.

'Right lets go' Grace called from the top of the stairs

'Oh my'

'wow'

Both Olivia and Rachel said in unison, Eddie was speechless; Grace certainly followed her mother for her stunning good looks.

Grace was wearing a floor length lilac dress that hugged her tiny frame, heeled shoes and her hair flowed effortlessly

'Grace you look like a million pounds' Olivia rushed to her sister and hugged her

'You look like two million baby girl' Grace smiled and kissed her sister on the head

'Grace you look 21 not 15' Rachel stated, swelling with pride at her family around her

'Really! I can get served tonight then' Grace smirked and Rachel raised an eyebrow at her

'Im sure she is kidding Rach, come on you lot, I'm hungry' Eddie chuckled and led them out the door. They looked like the perfect family unit.

They were all sat down enjoying their meal and the entertainment

'So you teach at waterloo road too Eddie?' Grace asked

'Yeah, maths and deputy head'

'Oh god, poor liv, living with the head and deputy, Hard life gal' Grace joked

'Excuse me miss, this if from the guy at the bar' the waiter interrupted and handed Grace a cocktail. She looked at the bar and seen the drink was from Nate.

'No thanks' she said pushing it back to the waiter.

'Who's that?' Rachel asked

'No one, just some guy from school' She smiled but Rachel could tell there was more too it

'Isn't that your friends over there?' Eddie asked

'Oh yeah, they are always in here' grace laughed looking at James and Lucy dancing in the corner of the restaurant

'Who do you think you are refusing my drink' Nate spat grabbing Grace's arm. Rachel went to stand up to her daughters defence but Eddie stopped her

'Get off me you jerk, Leave please I'm having a family meal' She scolded and turned back around. To her surprise Nate left.

'Don't ask mum'

'So liv, how's school?' Grace asked changing the subject

'Yep, all good, I want to be a lawyer when I grow up' She said proudly

'Really, wow! Go you' She beamed

'Excuse me everyone, I just wanted to start the Karaoke Early, this song is dedicated to Grace, my girl Gray' Nate announced over the speaker. James and Lucy immediately looked over at her table and could see Grace was fuming.

'Sure he is 'just a guy' Rachel asked but Grace ignored her

Before Nate had chance to sing Grace had him removed from the stage. She was thankful it hadn't kicked off; her dad would have killed her.

'I just want a quite life, why is that so hard' she moaned

'Hey come one, not everyone has a guy willing to sing for them' Rachel laughed

'He's a jerk mum' She shook her head.

They had all eaten and now the restaurant had turned into a party atmosphere, James and Lucy had been invited over by Rachel to join them, everyone was having a really good time.

'Karaoke time... again' The DJ announced

'First up is... Tiffany Adams'

'Thanks, this song is dedicated to the handsome Nate' she smirked looking at Grace

'Ooohh so His name is Nate' Olivia laughed looking at Grace, Eddie knew something was wrong.

She started to sing Avril Lavigne Girlfriend

'Hey hey hey you you, I don't like your girlfriend' She sang laughing at grace, Tiff's hands were all over Nate and by the end of the song they were kissing deeply on stage. Grace felt sick. She had tears in her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Eddie. James held his friends hand.

'You ok' He whispered

'She isn't getting away with this' Grace slammed her hand on the table and stood up. It was game on. Rachel didn't know what was going on, she wasn't sure she wanted to know either...

'OOO now we have the owner of the GEM, Grace Mason' the Dj Spoke.

'This is dedicated to Tiff, the bitch that just sang, and MY boyfriend Nate, the one she was just necking on stage' she spat and everyone looked in shock.

'YES GRACE' James and Lucy cheered her on. Rachel looked at Eddie and hung her head in her hands.

Taylor Swift – Better than Revenge

 _Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did  
Ha, time for a little revenge_

 _The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And, I had it all I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say sabotage  
I never saw it coming, nor would I have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

 _She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

The place erupted with applause when Grace had finished, she was a good singer but people were cheering her 'guts'. She came of stage and walked over to Nate and Tiff

'Keep her, you're both worthless pigs' she stormed off towards her table but tiff threw her drink at her

'YOU FUCKING BITCH' Grace flipped and lunged towards her, this time Rachel and Eddie were on their feet quicker than lightening and managed to pull her back before she hit Tiff.

'WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU NATE' she was screaming the angry fuelling inside and a scene building, unbeknown to Grace it was being filmed by others in the restaurant.

'Come on, out' Rachel pulled her daughters arm

'NO ITS MY PLACE, THEY SHOULD LEAVE' she screamed. The bouncers had arrived and removed Tiffany and Nate

'Grace, you need to leave' One of them asked

'Excuse me!' She shouted

'I PAY YOUR FUCKING WAGES' she kicked off, this time Rachel had enough

'MOVE IT' she shouted, pulling Grace outside with Eddie and Olivia in tow

'Get in the car' Rachel said slamming the door behind her.

'Home please Martin' She was quite short in her response so nobody spoke the whole ride home.

Grace sat in silence, tears in her eyes, she was hurt, she was experiencing her first heartbreak and her mother was angry at her. Martin reached over and placed a hand on Grace's knee. She smiled at him weakly which he returned.

They arrived home and Grace knew she was going to get told off, again.

'Olivia why don't you go and change, settle into bed I'll be up in a moment' Rachel said, it was more of an order rather than a suggestion

'Ok' she hurried up the stairs

'Ill jump in the shower' Eddie followed liv up the stairs, he knew Rachel was mad.

'Im going to bed' Grace attempted to leave but Rachel pulled her back

'In there now young lady' she pointed to the living room.

'You and me are going to talk, I want to know where the hell my 15 year old daughter is' Rachel demanded determined to know what was going on with Grace's behaviour...

Would Rachel find out the whole truth?

Will Grace reveal the real reason behind her anger?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

'Sit'

'I don't want to' Grace paced around the room

'Sit Grace'

'NO' she shouted, she was too angry. She couldn't stop pacing around the room, she couldn't settle, her mind was racing. Rachel was watching her, confused and a little upset her daughter was so distressed. She walked over to Grace and went to put and arm on her shoulder, but Grace flinched and move away looking at her mum, she was terrified.

'Grace' Rachel said shocked

'Sorry, I..I was miles away' she lied about the reason she flinched away.

'Talk to me' Rachel responded as Grace eventually stood still in the living room.

'Nothing to say'

'Grace, come on love'

'What? What do you want me to say?' Grace asked raising her voice

'I want you to tell me what's going on, what was that all about' Rachel replied trying to keep calm

'WHAT? WHAT YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW NATE WAS MY BOYFRIEND, THE FIRST PERSON I LET CLOSE WITH ME, THE PERSON I LOST MY VIRGINITY TOO, THE PERSON THAT I LOVED,ID BEEN WITH HIM FOR YEARS AND HE HAS DONE NOTHING BUT THROW IT IN MY FACE, HE WENT AN SLEPT WITH THAT BITCH BEHIND MY BACK, NOT JUST ONCE EITHER, AND HOW THEY RUB IT IN MY FACE EVERYDAY IN SCHOOL, HE THINKS HE CAN HAVE US BOTH. WELL SHE DESERVED THAT BLOODY SMACK IN THE FACE LAST WEEK. SHE IS A BITCH I HATE HER, I HATE TIME' She screamed, struggling to find her breathe, she was beginning to hyperventilate.

'Grace calm down, come on, sit' Rachel said steering her daughter towards the sofa. Rachel couldn't believe what she had just heard; her little girls heart was broken, in more ways than Rachel knew. She couldn't believe that her 15 year old daughter was sleeping with a guy, but also she hadn't missed the face Grace referred to that girl have a slap last week.

'Breathe darling, take some deep breathes' Rachel soothed rubbing her daughters back and she started to calm and slow her breathing down. When her breathing had calmed Grace had tears in her eyes, they over spilled and cascaded down her cheeks, she was hurt. She was clenching her fists as gentle sobs left her mouth.

'Oh darling' Rachel soothed pulling her in for a hug, where Grace broke down further. Rachel held on tightly to Grace because it felt like if she let her go all the pieces would crumble apart, Rachel was holding her tight to hold her together. A few moments passed and grace started to pull away from her mum's embrace

'Im so sorry, I got mascara on your dress' she cried

'Oh Gray' Rachel giggled

'you called me gray' she smiled, her mum never shortened her name, she hated it

'yeah well, I've heard you being called it a few times, I figured that's part of who you are' she smiled

'Im sorry mum' Grace said now more composed

'Darling, you are better off without him, he is no man if he treats you that way, and as for her, well as much as I don't condone it I think you told her where to go tonight' she smiled but then they both laughed.

'Mum, on Monday, your going to find out so much about me, and I don't want you to hate me' Grace admitted and dipped her head

'Darling, I wont hate you, I never could' Rachel said lifting her head

'No seriously mum, you are going to be so disappointed in me, I hit Tiffany, that bitch from tonight' she admitted. Rachel was taken back, she couldn't believe it, but she could understand it to some extent

'Well, Im not happy about it, but I certainly don't hate you, and to some extent I can understand the reasoning, but I will be speaking with your dad about and appropriate punishment' Rachel sighed trying to provide boundaries but also be soft as she did not want to alienate her daughter

'well, lets not make any promising about hating me until Monday yeah?'

'why, what else have you done?' Rachel questioned, knowing her daughter

'Nothing to talk about now, its enough drama for one night, can i go to bed?' she asked

'Urm, well Grace I wanted to talk to you about your dad?' Rachel bit her lip

'What about him?

'The relationship the two of you have, Grace there is no father daughter bond, neither of you respect one another and well I just want to know what's happened between you both' Rachel reasoned

'Nothing mum, we just don't like each other at the moment, he is angry with me because of school' She lied

'I don't think that's just it is it?' Rachel pressed further

'Yeah it is mum, he hates me, the restaurants are more important than me, but that's my life, I picked this life, only got myself to blame' She replied sadly

'Grace, you were 6, you had no idea your father was a bit business man, unfortunately his work always did come first, I should have known, but you can't go blaming yourself, you can always come home with us, for a period of time or forever if you want, I'll always welcome you home' Rachel smiled at her daughter

'Thanks, but I don't fit into the Mason/Lawson family house hold' she sighed

'You young lady are a mason, you are always welcome' she held her daughter but grace pulled away

'No mum, I'm more of a Jacobs, like dad' she admitted defeat, she was gutted with herself

'No, you are Grace Elizabeth Mason, my sweet little girl, you belong with me, Id really like you to come home with me' Rachel admitted with a tear in her eye

'I can't mum, I just can't' Grace sighed, she knew her dad would never let her no matter how much she wanted to go with her mum, she wanted to tell her mum everything, about the abuse and how she hates it, and herself, but she couldn't, she didn't want to hurt her mum, it was easier to hurt herself than to upset anyone else.

'I'm going to bed' She said before kissing her mum on the cheek and heading up to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay work has been very busy! the big drama/reveal about grace and Ian's relationship is coming up in about 2/3 chapters time so stick with me!

if anyone has any recommendations/scenes they want just let me know

Enjoy

 **Chapter 9**

It was Monday already. Yesterday was an uneventful day thankfully, the family had been out sight seeing and spending time at the beach, there were no fills, no drama nothing but a lovely family outing. Rachel had told Eddie about Grace's outburst on the Saturday night and he shared her concerns for grace but for now they agreed to deal with today and speak with Ian after.

Grace was led in her bedroom when Olivia came in

'Morning' she chirped and sat on her sisters bed

'Morning, what do you want' grace asked

'Nothing, I just wanted to spend some time with you' she smiled telling the truth

'I missed you Grace' Olivia stated

'I haven't been anywhere, I'm always here liv' Grace said pulling her sister into a hug, both sisters were led in each others arms, just enjoying the moment

'Liv, does mum go mad if you get in trouble at school?' Grace quizzed

'Urm, well I don't really get in trouble but yeah she does shout at some really naughty kids, why what is she going to find out today?' Liv laughed

'I got suspended Liv, and right now im supposed to be at detention' she admitted and Olivia's jaw dropped

'Oh, yeah she is going to kill you' Olivia laughed

'Great'

'You didn't think she'd be ok about it did you?' Liv asked

'Well no, but I don't want her to go ballistic on me either, she isn't around and neither is dad so i cant help the fact I get into trouble' She defended herself

'Where is dad all the time, is he like never here? Ever?'

'Nope, he is always busy with business meetings and stuff so he spends most of his time away, I only really see him 2 maybe 3 evenings a week' she sighed

'You should take to mum'

'dont be silly, she isn't going to be talking to me later' Grace laughed and so did Olivia shaking her head in disbelief at her sister.

'Can I ask you something?' Liv asked

'Yeah course'

'Where did you get that bruise on your back from? Its pretty nasty' Olivia finished and Grace pulled the back of her pyjama top down immediately

'Oh urm, think it was from my night out' she lied but Olivia seemed to believe her

'You were pretty drunk' she laughed they both cuddled back down when there was a knock at the door

'Grace sweet- oh Liv I didn't know you were in here' Rachel said entering the room seeing them together made her heart swell she really did have two wonderful daughters

'I'm just leaving' she said and left leaving her mum and Grace alone

'You already love?' Rachel asked

'Obviously not I'm still in bed' Grace mocked

'Right, sorry I'm really nervous' Rachel laughed

'Mum, don't be trust me its me that should be nervous'

'I wish you'd just tell me now so it doesn't come as a shock' Rachel expressed

'Mum you don't want to know' Grace said getting out of bed and heading into the shower, she was already late so there was no rush she thought.

Rachel and Grace had left to go to the school, leaving Eddie and Olivia in the house.

'Eddie I don't like waiting, this makes me nervous'

'I know Kiddo, they will be home soon im sure they have been on nearly and hour now' he smiled and hugged her

'Thank you, You know Eddie, you are more of a dad to me than Ian' She mumbled

'Ian will always be your dad, but I will always be here for you as well, I love you Olivia, like you are my own' He smiled

'I love you too Eddie, your the best thing that has happened to this family' she smiled and hugged him tighter. The moment was interrupted by the slamming of the front door.

'DONT YOU DARE SLAM THE DOOR BEHIND YOU' Rachel shouted walking behind Grace

'FUCK OFF' Grace replied, Eddie and Olivia rushed out into the hallway to see what was going on. Rachel was stood with her hands on her hips clearly very angry and Grace looked as though she wanted to punch someone or something. Both mother and daughter were cross.

'What's happened?' Eddie asked

'Don't worry im sure she will have the delight in telling you' Grace mocked pointing at Rachel

'Well Eddie, we went to the school, the meeting started off by her headmaster telling me she was suspended and by the end of the meeting she got herself bloody expelled' Rachel said with anger in her tone. Eddie wished he never asked

'WELL I DONT SEE WHY YOU ARE SO BLOODY ANGRY, YOU DONT HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT, YOUR GOING HOME IN A FEW DAYS AND I WONT SEE YOU FOR ANOTHER 6 YEARS' Grace spat

'get out of my sight' Rachel hissed and Grace ran upstairs out of the way with Olivia hot on her heels.

Eddie walked towards Rachel and wrapped her in his arms, he whispered sweet nothings in her ear as an attempt to calm her down, which did eventually work.

'Right, lets get a cuppa and you can tell me all about this meeting' He said and lead her into the kitchen where she began to explain Grace's current behaviour and cheek towards the head which lead him to expel her.

Meanwhile upstairs

'Go away liv'

'Grace tell me what happened' Olivia argued

'I got expelled didn't you hear' she replied sarcastically

'You know what I mean'

'Liv please, just leave me alone'

'no, talk to me, what is going on' she pressed

'JUST GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM' grace shouted and hearing this Rachel and Eddie came rushing upstairs

'DONT YOU DARE SPEAK TO YOUR SISTER LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY' Rachel said, gently pulling Olivia away from Grace

'YOU SHOULD NEVER OF COME, ANY OF YOU, JUST GET OUT' she shouted and slammed her door. She wasn't angry at them, she knew her dad was going to go mad on her, she knew this punishment would be the worst ever and she was scare, she couldn't bring herself to tell Rachel that she is misbehaving because she is scared as that would mean questions and eventually the truth, so Grace had to push them away, it was the only way'.

'mum how did she get expelled?' Olivia asked

'She was meant to be in detention and cheeked the head so he gave up on her' she sighed and Olivia dipped her head, feeling guilty for knowing Grace was meant to be in detention

'She'll be ok wont she mum?'

'Yeah of course darling, I don't want you worrying ok' Rachel said kissing Olivia on the head.

'Come on, lets go and rest by the pool' Rachel smiled and Olivia walked out into the garden

'Rachel, I think she is a lot like you, Grace I mean, She needs to be left alone, she will talk when she is ready' Eddie reasoned

'But Eddie, she might be like me but I talk eventually, I doubt she will'

'She will' He smiled, holding her hand

'Eddie she won't, I talk because I have you, someone strong and a Permanente fixture in my life, she doesn't have anyone' Rachel sighed and a tear slid down her cheek that Eddie wiped away

'I've let her down' She sighed

'No, Ian has' Eddie argued

'Well Yeah I suppose but I'm here now, not him. Im going to kill him when I see him'

'Me too Rach, I already want to punch him' Eddie scoffed causing Rachel to laugh

'Come on, I want to relax with you by the pool' she smiled and walked towards her youngest daughter giving her a hug, determine to let her eldest calm down before speaking with her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Grace sat in her room, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her luxurious hair was shoved up on top of her head, scruffy looking. Her eyes were red and puffy, with mascara stains outlining them. Her cheeks red, nose running, her lip shaking as she fought the tears and were threatening to fall again. She almost didn't recognise herself. She blinked weakly as her bedroom door opened.

Rachel entered the room, grace hadn't moved, she continued to look at her mirror, seeing Rachel through the reflect. Rachel caught a glimpse of her daughter and felt sorry for her, truth be told Rachel was pleased she got expelled in an odd way as it meant grace could come to waterloo road – or so Rachel thought.

'Darling' Rachel said sitting on the bed behind Grace.

'What' she replied, her mouth all dry

 **'** **Tell me what's going on,** this is not you, sleeping with boys, fights, expelled' Rachel started to list

'Alight mum, i don't need a run down' she snapped

'Talk to me then young lady' Rachel didn't mean to get cross but she was getting fed up of her daughter not telling her what was going on.

'Nothing to say' she hissed

'Well your father will be home soon, he is not happy' Rachel expressed and the hairs on Graces neck stood up.

'WHAT! YOU TOLD HIM' she snapped getting up from her chair, and turning to her mum. Rachel could see the fear in Grace's eyes and she was confused

'Of course, he is your bloody father' Rachel spoke up. Before Grace could reply the front door slammed.

'WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE' A deep voice echoed up the stairs, it was Ian.

Rachel headed downstairs, angry that Grace was being rude and angry that Ian had just spoke like that about Grace. Grace followed her downstairs.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Ian red in the face with anger.

'Don't speak to her life that'. Rachel spat, stepping off the bottom step and standing by Eddie for support

'SHE IS MY FUCKING DAUGHTER TOO, COME HERE YOU SPOILT FUCKING BRAT' He shouted and Grace froze to the stop, 4 stairs in front of him.

'Ian, maybe you should calm down a little mate' Eddie spoke up, trying to keep his cool which was very difficult. Ian ignored him and continued to stare at Grace

'Dad I-' she started

'Save it, what the fuck is this' He questioned shoving a phone into her hand. On the phone was a video from the other night where she was down the GEM arguing.

'DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EMBARESSING THIS IS YOU LOOK LIKE A FOOL, YOU ARE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT DO YOU KNOW THAT' Ian screamed standing on the 3rd step, face to face. So close Grace could feel his breathe on her cheek. She was shaking, holding back the tears.

'DONT YOU DARE SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT' Eddie shouted, slightly standing in font of Rachel being protective.

'Excuse me, who made you her father?' Ian hissed

'He's the best dad I ever had' Olivia spoke from behind Rachel, it was the first time they were aware she was there.

'Good, Im glad someone wanted you' Ian hissed. Rachel very quickly steered her into the kitchen, kissing her on her cheek, reminding her that everything was going to be ok before running back out to Ian, Eddie and of course a very frightened Grace.

'Ian we need to calm down and discuss Grace's school situation' Rachel calmly said upon entering the room.

'I DONT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT HER FUCKING EDUCATON, I CARE ABOUTMY BUSINESS, THE STUPID COW ONLY HAS HERSELF TO BLAME' He bellowed. Rachel was becoming scared of his anger.

'YOU YOUNG LADY ARE A DISGRACE, IM OFF OUT, BE GONE FROMMY SIGHT WHEN I GET HOME' he turned from the stairs and headed for the door.

'Leaving again I see' Grace's voice cracked. She hadn't spoken for a while and was shocked at her own actions

'FUCK YOU'

'Its fine, Im used to you leaving me, coming back at stupid o'clock pissed out of your head with some tart on your arm' grace raised her voice.

Rachel and eddie watching the scene unfold before them, neither knowing what to do or say

'Whatever Little girl'

'You're not a dad, you're an alcoholic' She reasoned

Ian ran towards the stairs and grabbed her face, holding it up to his, before anything else happened eddie grabbed him from behind and pulled him off her.

'You said you were leaving now go' He said as Rachel held her daughter. Ian fled without another word. Grace pushed Rachel away from her and ran to her room, her face red and tears poring down.

'Eddie' Rachel gasped

'Hey, Come on, we don't know whats true yet' He tried to reason, whilst holding her

'Eddie if you weren't here what would he have done, does he hurt her, the things he said oh god Eddie she hates him, why didn't I think' Rachel ranted

'Rach, hey hey, come on. Look he hasn't given any other warning signs that he has done this before ok, I think he was very angry and had a drink, Im not condoning it for one minute, god I want to rip his head off, but lets try to stay calm, for Grace and Olivia.'

'Eddie Im scared' She cried; Sobbed into his shoulder. He stood there holding and soothing her. Gently rocking her back and forth.


	11. Chapter 11

So this is forward a few chapters! I will go back don't worry.

Its an unusual way of writing. The song used is Ed Sheeran Supermarket Flowers - I do not own anything.

I know the song doesn't really fit, but at the same time it does.

Hope you enjoy...

Chapter 11

Rachel could not believe the scene before her eyes. She was stood routed to the spot. What had just happened? Everything was going in slow motion. She could hear her breathing. She tuned into the song playing on the radio...

I took the supermarket flowers from the windowsill, Threw the day old tea from the cup. Packed up the photo album Matthew had made. Memories of a life that's been loved

Rachel looked around her, there were no flowers, but smashed cups, blood spilling from the kitchen counter to the floor. Echo's of screaming endlessly going around her. Shivers down her spine. Family pictures on the floor, smashed and destroyed. Memories of a life that's been loved...

Took the get well soon cards and stuffed animals, Poured the old ginger beer down the sink  
Dad always told me don't you cry when you're down, But mum there's a tear every time that I blink.

Rachel connected with the lyrics; there was tears in her eyes, new ones forming each time she blinks. She dipped her head and her eyes cast over a distressing sight before her, how is she going to cope with this.

Oh I'm in pieces it's tearing me up but I know, A heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved

Olivia stood in the distance breaking her heart, Eddie out in the corridor, shouting in the background as Grace lay before her, blood stained clothing, tear stained face, gasping for air, her body looking tired and worn. She appeared almost life less.

So I'll sing Hallelujah, you were an angel in the shape of my mum, When I fell down you'd be there holding me up, Spread your wings as you go, And when God takes you back, He'll say Hallelujah, you're home

The lyrics caught rachels attention, it sent shivers down her spine, was grace going to die? Rachel couldnt move. Fear had her rooted to the spot. Staring at her daughter in front of her, she wanted to help, but feared the worst.

I fluffed the pillows, made the beds, and stacked the chairs up. Folded your nightgowns neatly in a case, John said he'd drive, then put his hand on my cheek, And wiped a tear from the side of my face. I hope that I see the world as you did cause I know, A life with love is a life that's been lived

Rachel thought back to all the things she has missed out on with grace. Such as teaching her general house hold cleaning, morals and respect for her family home. The laughter, the tears, the tantrums, the happiness, the growth. But most of all Rachel thought about how she had missed out on the most important information grace kept a secret, how she did not feel able to confide in her own mother, the abuse she has suffered for years.

So I'll sing Hallelujah, you were an angel in the shape of my mum, When I fell down you'd be there holding me up, Spread your wings as you go, when God takes you back, He'll say Hallelujah, you're home.

Eddie had returned to the room and knelt before Grace. Pulling Rachel down to Grace's level with him. Rachel gently wiped tears from her emotionless face. Rachel's breathing quickened as panic fled through her blood, she had no idea what to expect next...Grace's breathing was slowing

Hallelujah, you were an angel in the shape of my mum, You got to see the person that I have become, Spread your wings and I know, That when God took you back, he said Hallelujah you're home.


	12. Chapter 12

Several hours previously...

Hours has pasted since Grace and Ian had argued, Eddie had calmed Rachel down, her mind was still racing, a million un-answered questions spinning through her head about her daughters relationship with her father, wondering if she was ever going to get answers. They were sat in the living room just 'watching TV', Olivia has gone for a shower and grace was still in her bedroom. Rachel sighed and Eddie pulled her closer.

'Its ok, I got you'. He whispered kissing her on the head.

Meanwhile upstairs grace was just sat on the end of her bed. Feeling numb, all she could think about was the things she said about her dad, how her mum is going to question her and how he is going to be angry with her. She pulled her cardigan around her, consumed in hurt. She didn't know how long she had sat there, she was broken from her thoughts by a knock on the door, it was Eddie.

'Hey' he smiled weakly, which grace returned.

'Your mum fell asleep so ive put her to bed, see you in the morning?'

'Yeah' her voice broke.

'Try and get some rest kid' He replied shutting the door, not wanting to overstep the mark.

Rachel, Eddie and Liv went off to bed and were soon sound asleep.

3am...

Grace was still awake, staring blankly into space. She heard the front door go. She knew her dad was home. Grace decided to walk downstairs, knowing he would only come looking for her upstairs if not.

She peered into the kitchen and saw a very drunk Ian looking for another drink in the fridge.

'Its empty' she spoke. He slammed the fridge door, grabbed the photo from the counter and threw it at her.

'YOU BITCH' he snarled as the picture smashed into pieces.

Grace stood there, rooted to the spot. Tears in her eyes.

Ian walked towards her and grabbed her by the throat before pinning her into the kitchen counter. Grace didn't dare shout at him, she kept silent, not wanting to wake her mum or Eddie. Ian's hand smashed into her cheek, and again, and again, and again, Grace sobbed silently, her body feeling weak. She was tired of fighting him. He still had her by the throat, grace was struggling to breathe.

'I fucking hate you, you never give me anything, so its time i take something' I whispered in her ear.

Grace began to struggle where she couldn't breathe, Ian became angrier and grabbed a cup from the side, he smashed it over her head. Graces face was covered in blood, she was dizzy, but conscious. Ian threw her to the floor, as she fell down she smashed into the beakfast bar, the corner piercing into her ribs, as she body collided with the floor their was a great thud.

This woke Eddie, he listened for a bit and could here some commotion, he woke Rachel before they walked downstairs, nothing could prepare them for what they were about to see.

'Your mine you slut' Ian roared, as he tried to pull graces shorts down.

'Get off' she screamed. Upon hearing this Eddie and Rachel ran. When Eddie reached the kitchen moments before Rachel he could see Ian attempting to insert himself into Grace.

Eddie ran towards Ian and punched him straight in the face. He grabbed Ian by the scruff and pulled him too his feet, dragging him out into the corridor, before punching him again.

'Why don't you pick on someone your own size' Eddie screamed.

This waking Olivia who started to walk downstairs...

 _Rachel could not believe the scene before her eyes. She was stood routed to the spot. What had just happened? Everything was going in slow motion. She could hear her breathing. She tuned into the song playing on the radio..._

 _I took the supermarket flowers from the windowsill, Threw the day old tea from the cup. Packed up the photo album Matthew had made. Memories of a life that's been loved_

 _Rachel looked around her, there were no flowers, but smashed cups, blood spilling from the kitchen counter to the floor. Echo's of screaming endlessly going around her. Shivers down her spine. Family pictures on the floor, smashed and destroyed. Memories of a life that's been loved..._

 _Took the get well soon cards and stuffed animals, Poured the old ginger beer down the sink  
Dad always told me don't you cry when you're down, But mum there's a tear every time that I blink. _

_Rachel connected with the lyrics; there was tears in her eyes, new ones forming each time she blinks._ _She dipped her head and her eyes cast over a distressing sight before her, how is she going to cope with this._ __

_Oh I'm in pieces it's tearing me up but I know, A heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved_

 _Olivia stood in the distance breaking her heart, Eddie out in the corridor, shouting in the background as Grace lay before her, blood stained clothing, tear stained face, gasping for air, her body looking tired and worn. She appeared almost life less._ __

 _So I'll sing Hallelujah, you were an angel in the shape of my mum, When I fell down you'd be there holding me up, Spread your wings as you go, And when God takes you back, He'll say Hallelujah, you're home_

 _The lyrics caught rachels attention, it sent shivers down her spine, was grace going to die? Rachel couldnt move. Fear had her rooted to the spot. Staring at her daughter in front of her, she wanted to help, but feared the worst._ __

 _I fluffed the pillows, made the beds, and stacked the chairs up. Folded your nightgowns neatly in a case, John said he'd drive, then put his hand on my cheek, And wiped a tear from the side of my face. I hope that I see the world as you did cause I know, A life with love is a life that's been lived_

 _Rachel thought back to all the things she has missed out on with grace. Such as teaching her general house hold cleaning, morals and respect for her family home. The laughter, the tears, the tantrums, the happiness, the growth. But most of all Rachel thought about how she had missed out on the most important information grace kept a secret, how she did not feel able to confide in her own mother, the abuse she has suffered for years._ __

 _So I'll sing Hallelujah, you were an angel in the shape of my mum, When I fell down you'd be there holding me up, Spread your wings as you go, when God takes you back, He'll say Hallelujah, you're home._

 _Eddie had returned to the room and knelt before Grace. Pulling Rachel down to Grace's level with him. Rachel gently wiped tears from her emotionless face. Rachel's breathing quickened as panic fled through her blood, she had no idea what to expect next...Grace's breathing was slowing_ __

 _Hallelujah, you were an angel in the shape of my mum, You got to see the person that I have become, Spread your wings and I know, That when God took you back, he said Hallelujah you're home._

'Police and ambulance are on there way grace, stay strong' Rachel spoke, comforting her daughter.

'Its ok mum, I'll be fine' Grace coughed causing Rachel to giggle slightly, how was her daughter comforting her

'I know you will baby' Rachel kissed grace's head. Holding her hand tight waiting for the ambulance to arrive.


End file.
